The Mightiest Warrior! Super Saiyan 4 Vegetto!!
の ！ サイヤ 4ベジット！！ |Rōmaji title = Saikyō no senshi! Sūpā Saiya-jin Fō Bejītto!! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Prison Planet Saga |Manga = Kaio-ken vs. Oozaru *Dragon Ball Contest Winner |Airdate = October 28, 2018 |Previous = Rage! Super Fu Appears! |Next = I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct! }} の ！ サイヤ 4ベジット！！|Saikyō no senshi! Sūpā Saiya-jin fō Bejītto!!}} is the fifth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Super Saiyan God Goku battles it out against Cunber but is defeated once again though the chains holding Prison Planet break down even further in the process. Meanwhile at Fu's laboratory, Fu finds that all of his monitors and equipment have been destroyed by an unknown assailant causing him to become deeply angry. Goku, now having reverted to his normal form attempts to attack Cunber but is easily overwhelmed and beaten without mercy. Cunber steps on and blasts away at a helpless Goku and attempts to finish him off for good but the blast is deflected by the immediate arrival of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Cunber says that he does not know who they are but is willing to take on all challengers. Cunber vows to cut loose and begins his transformation into a Super Saiyan 3. With his Ki being described as being incredible, Xeno Vegeta suggests using the Potara to fuse as a one time exception and the two become Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito. Xeno Vegito charges into battle with Cunber and the intensity causes more chains to shatter. Xeno Vegito fires a Kamehameha and Cunber counters with an attack on his own. After a mighty struggle, Xeno Vegito overpowers and seemingly defeats Cunber, pushing him into and destroying the final chain and the seal around the Prison Planet. The fusion then runs out and Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta appear once more just as Fu arrives. Realizing that the Saiyans were the one responsible for destroying his laboratory, Fu powers up into his Super Fu form. Knowing that his plan has been ruined he decides to punish them all for what they have done. As Goku twitches, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta announce that it is their mission as the Time Patrol to capture him and head into battle to confront him. Major Events *Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta destroy Fu's laboratory. *Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito. *Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito defeats Super Saiyan 3 Cunber. *Fu arrives on the battlefield ready to fight. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cunber (Base/Evil Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cunber (Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu (Super Fu) Appearances Characters *Goku *Cunber *Future Mai *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Fu *Xeno Goku *Xeno Vegeta *Cooler *Xeno Vegito Locations *Prison Planet Objects *Tail *Potara Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan God *Evil Saiyan *Golden Frieza *Super Fu Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the anime, Super Saiyan God Goku fights Cunber after he had already reverted back from his Golden Great Ape form. In the manga, Super Saiyan God Goku fights Cunber before he becomes a Golden Great Ape. *In the anime, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta decide to fuse together after Cunber transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. In the manga, they decide to fuse together after Cunber makes a tail out of Ki which causes his power to shoot up though he still transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 afterwards. *In the anime, Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito overpowers Super Saiyan 3 Cunber and defuses afterwards. Then Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta go on confront Fu. In the manga, Super Saiyan 3 Cunber begins to gain an advantage against Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito at which point Ultra Instinct Goku intervenes in the fight. Xeno Vegito is still shown to be fused when everyone is sent away from the Prison Planet by Shenron. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 5 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 005 pt-br:O guerreiro mais forte! Vegetto Super Saiyajin 4!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Prison Planet Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes